Mammography is a procedure commonly used for the detection of breast cancer. Should a suspicious growth be detected, a step in diagnosis and treatment involves either a biopsy of the growth, and/or its removal. Depending upon the type and size of the growth, and whether or not it has spread elsewhere in the body, other treatments, ranging from additional surgery, chemotherapy and radiation may be involved. However, in order to perform either a biopsy, or removal of the growth, it is important to know where the growth is within the affected tissue.
Current techniques involve the insertion of one or more needle localization wires into the breast, to direct a surgeon to the affected area. The wires are inserted using a needle, and generally with the aid of X-rays. After the wire has been inserted, the needle is removed and a wire is left in place, with a portion of the wire remaining outside of the breast.
This needle localization wire is placed in the breast during mammography and should be protected during the time period between insertion and surgery. The wire should be stabilized, such that it will not move, during this time period. It is also important to secure the implanted wire to the patient such that it will not advance further into the breast, or pull out, complicating the situation and potentially causing harm to the patient. During this time period, the exposed wire needs to be covered, to maintain the inserted wire in a proper position, and to protect the insertion site from potential infection. Embodiments of the present invention cover and protect the wire.
In the prior art, there are no devices that perform this protective function. Prior art protection include the following options: (1) using gauze and medical tape to secure the wire in a number of ways, (2) taping the wire to the patient's skin, (3) using gauze taped to the patient's breast, (4) using a material such as Tegaderm to cover the wires, and (5) using a paper or plastic cup to cover the wires, and taping the cup to the breast.
Embodiments of the present invention are made from a transparent material, such that medical personnel can see the wire's location through the wire protector. Visibility of the wire aids a surgeon or other medical personnel in removing this device without dislodging the wire from its location.
Embodiments of the present invention further comprise channels to allow secretions to flow away from the wire, again improving visibility of the wire.
The length of the wire protector device is long enough to cover the longest needle localization wire in use (currently, approximately 20 cm). To accommodate shorter wires, the device may be cut with a scissors, and a tab placed at the cut end to facilitate removal of the device.